The Purest Shade of Blue
by Diana Vicente
Summary: A story about a Shamy s weekend away in Santa Monica. Will Amy convince him to enter the sea for the first time? Will she be able to even bring him near the coast? Full with Shamy cuteness and the cheesiest of lines I could imagine, I hope you like this one chapter story.


"I´m sorry I had to work late, Amy."- Sheldon said, arriving home.

"It´s not a big deal."-She said, happy that her husband was finally home.-"I have good news."

"What is it?"- He asked, excited.

"The university offered tickets to the Santa Monica Pier Aquarium to all my team members. One of them can´t go and they let me take the extra ticket. What do you say? A weekend in Santa Monica?"-She told him.

"So…we would be with your team mates all weekend?"-He asked.

"Actually, the ticket is for a Friday afternoon. I just thought we may spent the weekend… maybe go to the beach…"- She said, scared of his reaction.

"The beach, Amy? You said it was good news."-He said, shocked.

"Perhaps it will be good for both of us. You know….new experiences…"-She tried to convince him.

"I don´t know… too many people….so few clothes…."-He said, disgusted.

"What if go at the sunset? There are much less people there at that time."-She suggested.

"I don´t know, Amy…."-He said.

"Common, Sheldon. It will be romantic. And you know what they say… happy wife, happy life."-She told him.

"Fine."-He said without excitement in his voice.

Amy tried really hard to hide her happiness. But, even so, a cute smile was drawn in her lips.

.

.

.

A few days have passed and Amy´s expected Friday arrived. When she finished her job for the day, she went to Sheldon´s office. They had lunch together at the cafeteria and then they went to their apartment to get their luggage.

With everything on the car, they began their journey to Santa Monica.

"Aren´t we supposed to wait for your colleagues?"-Sheldon asked.

"They are meeting us there."-She answered.-"This journey is just ours."

Sheldon smiled and laid his head on the seat.

"Do you want to play a travelling game?"-He suggested.

"OK. Can I choose?"-She playfully said.

"That seems reasonable."-He agreed.

"The game I purpose is Secret Telling."-She happily said.

"You vixen…You played me."- He said.

"You said I could choose the game…."-She said with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Alright. You start."-He told her.

"OK. Let me see…"-She whispered.

"Are you taking so long because you don´t hide anything from me?"-He asked.

"No. I´m trying to see which one I can tell you."-She said with a naughty smile.

"You´re kidding, right?"-He asked, suspicious.

"Maybe."-She answered.-"Alright, I got one."

"Go ahead."-He told her, curious.

"5 years ago I had a 50 pound sack of rice with one of your t shirts on it."-She spit out.

"Really?"-He said, really happy.

"Yes. I got the t shirt out of your laundry basket. –She confessed.

"I knew I had one t shirt missing…"-He whispered.

"It made me company when all I wished was you. Next to me. In those dark, cold nights. And it smelled like you."-She slowly said.

"I´m sorry for making you have to spend them that way. I´m sorry for not being with you when you needed me. I´m sorry for not being the boyfriend you deserved but I promise you that I´ll the husband that you need."-He said in the cutest of tones.

"I know you will. And you don´t have to be sorry. You were the best boyfriend I ever had. You are the best boyfriend I ever had."-She said.

"Husband."-He corrected.

Amy smiled. A shy smile. They were married a few months now but the use of that terminology would always make Amy smile. It would always create an urge in Amy to hug him. Squeeze his arm like she has saying: "He´s mine." The cute way, like when a little girl doesn´t let anyone touch her teddy bear. Sheldon is her teddy bear. A tall, skinny, hug-giving teddy bear.

After a few silent moments, Amy said: "Your turn."

"Very well."- He told her.-"It´s not really a secret, it´s just something that I need to tell you."

"What is it? You´re scaring me."-She said.

"You probably don´t remember but do you know what t shirt did I wear when I asked you to be my girlfriend again?"-He asked.

"The Green Lantern one. How could I forget?"-She answered.

"Yes, exactly. I used it again when I purposed."-He said.

"I know."-She said, smiling.

"Do you know why did I wear it in those occasions?"-He asked.

"I have no idea."-She said.

"I wore it because your eyes are the green light I need to bright my day. They are like emerald. They´re my Precious. My kryptonite."-He declared.

"Oh, Sheldon…"-She said with a tear falling from her beautiful green eyes.

"Why are you crying?"-He quietly asked when he noticed the tear trail.

"I´m just happy. How can you be so romantic? You always know what to say…"-She answered.

"It´s easy to write the best of love poems when you have the greatest of muses."-He calmly said.

Amy could one smile and cry a few more tears.

.

.

.

The half-an-hour trip passed by in a heartbeat. Or, at least, that´s how it felt to them.

At the Aquarium´s door, there were Amy´s colleagues. Amy made the quick presentations.

They came in the aquarium and it didn´t take long for them to split in a few groups.

Sheldon and Amy together, near the biggest tank.

"That blue…so beautiful, so magnificent."-Sheldon said, so astonished with all that.

"It´s a beautiful shade of blue, but not the best one."-Amy added.

"If not this one, I don´t know which one."-He said.

"Your eyes. The purest shade of blue I have ever seen. So calm. So peaceful. Certainly, my Precious."-She calmly said.

Sheldon rushed to her. He grabbed her in his arms so close. So close that no one could put the thinnest piece of paper between them. So close than no one could tell their bodies apart from that dark silhouette. He kissed her. So calmly. So deeply.

She wasn´t expecting it. But did it bother her? Absolutely not. She loved these unexpected kisses. They made her feel so loved.

He stopped the kiss and spent a few seconds looking at her beauty. With the biggest smile in his thin lips.

"What are you doing?"-She asked smiling too.

"Appreciating you, my forever vixen."- He seductively said.

She looked down to contain her shyness. He put his index finger underneath her chin and made her look up again.

"Hey, don´t move my Precious away from me."-Sheldon told her with the sexiest of tones.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and took his hand.

"Let´s see the other tanks."-She suggested with a smile on her face.

.

.

.

A few hours have passed and sun was now touching the sea.

"To the beach, right?"-He said excited.

"If it´s ok."-She answered.

He smiled in response.

They said goodbye to Amy´s team members and got into the car.

"We are just going to walk by the sea, right?"-Amy asked.

"Why are you asking? It´s your choice… "Happy wife, happy life""- He mocked.

"I´m asking to know if I have to go to the hotel room to put my bikini on or if I can go like this."-She explained.

"We have to go to the hotel."-He ordained.

"Are you so desperate to see me in a bikini, hubby?"-She mocked.

"It´s not that… but if we are going to a beach we shall obey the dress code."-He nervously said.

"I´ll pretend I believe."-She said with her naughty smile. - "Wait."

"What´s wrong?"-He asked worried.

"Are you going to follow the beach dress code as well?"-She asked.

"I don´t see why not. I even shaved my chest hair for it."-Sheldon calmly answered.

Amy was both surprised and kind of sad. She loved his chest hair.

"You shaved it all?"-She asked concerned.

"Yes, but don´t worry. It´ll grow back until your birthday."-He said, finishing it with a sexy one-eye blink.

Amy smiled at it and flushed a little.

She drove to the hotel where they both changed clothes.

An hour later, they were at the beach. The sun almost going away. They didn´t bring anything with them. All the things had been left on the car or at the hotel.

The sand, the sea, the sun, them.

Sheldon, with only one t shirt, a pair of bathing shorts and that´s it.

Amy, with a bikini underneath a large dress.

She happily walked through the warm sand. Sheldon wasn´t so happy about it, but he was glad to see her like that. Free like a little bird. The beach was almost empty, and when the sun was replaced with the moon, they were alone.

It was a warm night, and, since there were just them she suggested: "Shall we go for a swim?"

"I don´t know… what if we are attacked by a shark or a jellyfish?"- He said scared.

"We won´t. Come with me."- She said, while taking off her dress.

"Okay…"- He whispered, hypnotised.

Sheldon removed his t shirt and put it and her dress on a rock.

He hugged her and she whispered to his ear: "Maybe we could go skinny-dipping."

His skin was full with goose bumps. He couldn´t say anything. He couldn´t even close his mouth.

Amy kissed him. A soft kiss.

"I was just suggesting. You don´t have to do anything you´re not comfortable with. It means a lot to me that you came, so I don´t to push up to something you don´t want."-She said, comprehensively.

"Thank you for understanding, Amy. Let´s go for a swim?"-He said smiling at his wife.

He took her hand and they slowly walked towards the sea.

They seemed happy children. Playing in the water. Throwing water at each other faces.

"Is a kiss in the sea at the moonlight too much of a cliché?"-Sheldon seductively asked.

"Yes. But you know what?"- She said.

"What?"-He asked with his hands already on her lower back.

"I love clichés."-She answered.

He grabbed her wet body really tight. Her hands around his neck.

Water dropping from his hair and falling on her hands. His hairless chest, so soft. She caressed it for a while.

After a few minutes, they got out of the water.

"Should we get some towels from the car?"-He asked.

"For what? It is parked a mile away. Let´s enjoy the beach while we still can."-She answered.

"I´m ok but I don´t want you to catch a cold."-He said.

"That´s really cute of you but how could I catch a cold with such a hot man next to me?"-She naughtily said.

"You vixen."- He whispered.

She turned her back at him.

"Are you coming?"-She playfully yelled.

He took her hand and made her turn her face to him. He put his hand on her cheek. And, after a deep kiss, he grabbed her by the hips and raised her in the air. She yelled again. Laughing.

He put her back on the ground and took her hand again.

"Where are we going?"-He asked with his sexy smile.

"We´re taking a walk on the beach. Romantic, don´t you think?"-She said.

"More than a kiss on the sea and raising you in the air?"-He mocked.

She realised the mocking and laid her head on his arm, and squeezed it hard.

"I have the most romantic husband of them all."-She said.

"I know."- He bragged.

Later, they stooped. They used Amy´s dress as a blanket and sat on it.

Amy hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. He sweetly caressed her head. Alone in the beach. Facing the serene ocean. The crashing of the waves. So smooth. Smooth as her lips, he thought.

"I think you were wrong."-He said.

"About what?"-She asked without moving.

"I don´t think my eyes aren´t the purest shade of blue. The sea is. So calm. So…peaceful. I just want this moment never to be over."-He explain.

"That´s what I think when I'm looking straight to your eyes. Your eyes, deep, in the purest shade of blue."- She slowly said.

She raised her head and he lower his. A small kiss, with the moon over the sea as a background.

Her Precious. His Precious. Closed, enjoying the purest of moments. Together.

.

.

.

You´re the best wave of my life. You know why? Because you came and never left.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you liked it. I was thinking about writing it a long time ago but I only had the ideas that I needed now. I´ve never written such a long chapter and, even though it was exhausting, it was totally worth it and I´m really proud in the way it became. I have a few other ideas for another fanfiction but it might take a while for me to write it because I´m back to school now. Please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions. They mean the world to me. Follow me, my stories and my Instagram fanpage. And please read my other fanfictions if you hadn´t done it already.

My other stories:

In a Heartbeat: s/13030804/1/In-a-Heartbeat

Shamy baby? : s/12910304/1/Shamy-Baby

Shamy wedding and honeymoon: s/12874053/1/Shamy-Wedding-and-Honeymoon

What happened after the train kiss? : s/12886873/1/What-happened-after-the-train-kiss


End file.
